Cactus Cat
Cactus cats are a species of big cat that live in the deserts of the American Southwest. Appearance Cactus cats tend to look like their cousins, the bobcats, except for a few differences. One, they have glowing green eyes. Two, they have a relatively long tail that forks into three near the middle, similar to the bakeneko. And last, but certainly not least, they have bright, chlorophyll-green fur, with spines that grow all over their bodies, making them look like hybrids of cats and cacti, hence their name. Behavior Cactus cats live in desert environments, and are social creatures, preferring to live in packs of three or more families. When they rest, they curl up to look like barrel cacti, with their spines sticking out. The kittens tend to be seeded in litters of two or three, although there have been records of litters reaching up to six. When the kittens appear from their seeds, their parents will hide them in hollows in cacti, allowing them protection until they are old enough to protect themselves. Their call sounds sort of like birds, allowing them to effectively blend in more to their environment. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Cactus cats are able to go from one movement to another, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Cactus cats innately possess well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Cactus cats, due to their fangs and jaws, possess immensely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Cactus cats are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they are able to gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Cactus cats are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Cactus cats are able to perform with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Cactus cats are able to bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced jump:' Cactus cats are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle free-landings. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Cactus cats have drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks and react to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced senses:' Cactus cats are able to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste better than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced speed:' Cactus cats are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Cactus cats are able to be physically active for considerably longer than most others. *'Enhanced stealth:' Cactus cats possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Cactus cats are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Cactus cats possess claws that can be used as devastating weapons. *'Spines:' Cactus cats possess spines all over their bodies, similar to their namesake, the cactus, which tend to be used as a great defense against poachers and potential predators. They also can be used offensively against prey by throwing them, similar to manticores. *'Tail:' Cactus cats can use their spine-covered tails as powerful defenses or offenses, depending on the situation. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Cactus cats are able to heal from heal from any and all injuries, mundane or magical. *'Contaminant immunity:' Cactus cats are able to neutralize any and all detrimental contaminants in their bodies. *'Supernaturally dense tissue:' Cactus cats possess bodily tissues that are denser than what was thought to be naturally possible. *'Fragrance emission:' Cactus cats are able to release a sweet perfume that attracts their prey towards them *'Plant manipulation:' Cactus cats are able to shape and manipulate their fellow plants for various effects. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Plant